What We Are
by Manquer Avril
Summary: We may know what we are, but know not what we may be.' please r&r. original fanfic inspired by sarah dessens writings and my personal experiences. enjoy


Note- I know it's been a long time since my last fanfic. I'm really sorry! A lot has been going on but I'm going to try and be more active this summer! So anyhow this fanfic is based partially on Sarah Dessen's style and partially on my personal experiences of course with various changes and other ideas. So r&r please. Enjoy!

I remember quite well taking a Shakespeare class my first year of high school. I signed up for it, not hoping to take a lot out of it. But even though I wouldn't have admitted it, that class was one of my favorites ever. I read many of his plays and even memorized several of his most famous quotes. One of the ones that has always stuck with me is: 'We may know what we are, but know not what we may be.' I agreed with so many of the things that Shakespeare said, but in this case, I had to disagree. Because honestly, I think that so many of us do not even know what we are. And the person who thinks they know what they are barely even knows themselves.

I always thought I knew myself quite well. I thought I had it all down. I knew where I was going and what I was going to do. And nothing had threatened to interfere with my plans. Nothing at all. That is, until the night of March 21. That night changed everything. There's so much that I've questioned about myself since then. Because I had never thought that the things that have happened to me due to the events that took place on March 21, would ever happen to me at all. But they did. I have learned so much about myself since then. But I still have a whole lot of learning to do. I don't think I will ever fully get to know myself but each step of the way I learn a little bit more about who I really am, and what is to come.

--

The lights were low and I could barely recognize the faces of so many of the people whom otherwise I would be able to point out right away. Finally I found one of my close friends, Sydney. She was a tall, thin but hip-py girl, with strawberry blonde hair that went just above her elbows. I would be able to pick her out anywhere. Of course she had already found a guy to dance with, one that I didn't recognize. Per usual. She turned around, her hair whipping, and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Lacy!" she pulled me in to a big Sydney hug and then stepped back. "How are ya?"

"I'm alright." Of the two of us, I was certainly the less bubbly. I thought of myself as the friend who would listen to the others as they babbled on about their many stories. Not that my life was that exciting anyway. It seemed as if my friends always had another type of a boy figure in their life. I'd had a few boyfriends, sure, but you could barely call them that. It was my sophomore year in high school. I was completely ready for a serious boyfriend. I felt as if I was missing out on something since I didn't have one. In fact, my last relationship, if you could even call it that, had been a year before. His name was Tyler, and we were still decent friends that were on talking terms. We had only kissed once or twice, but it had always seemed pretty awkward. I was much happier to be on a friend basis with him now instead. It seemed better that way.

"Lace..?" Sydney caught my attention again.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked there for a sec. Go ahead dancing, Lace. I'm fine."

"You sure?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yup." She turned around, going back to the boy, and I made my way over to Dayna. After all, the occasion was to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. I was going to wish her a happy sixteenth and thank you for inviting me, but it seemed that she was surrounded by other friends so I decided to let the matter rest. I sat down at a table and before I knew it a face that I could recognize found me. His name was Spencer. I had seen him a few times in the hallway at school. We were barely acquaintances, on a name basis but that was pretty much it. He turned towards me and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Lacy." He ran a hand through his short dark hair that was rather curly, and then slid a bit closer to me. "So you like the party?"

"Yea, it's good." I looked away from his face and around the party, looking to see if I could recognize any other faces. No such luck. The thing is, I tried to stay away from guys like Spencer. They didn't interest me whatsoever. He seemed like the creepy stalker type who had yet to get a girlfriend. He wasn't the kind of guy I was looking for. I didn't know how to break it to him that I wasn't really interested.

He kept talking and after a while I could tell that his hand was brushing my leg. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear a skirt tonight. Again my eyes swept the floor, looking for any type of a distraction that would save me. And that was the first time that I saw him, my savior.


End file.
